galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Narth Technology
Narth Technology Before the Nnnth and the Arth merged to become a new species. The human like Nnnth were the very first civilization of the then young Universe 1 that reached TL 11 +. The Nnnth faced an upstart civilization that started later than them but drew equal (and eventually would surpass them) in technological development. The other civilization was much more aggressive and wanted to conquer the Nnnth. 5 The Nnnth decided to leave the physical plane and take the next step in evolution. In that phase they met the Arth. It became clear to the Nnnth that a direct step was impossible 2. However the Arth being an entity that existed in the High Realm (hyperspace ) offered a THIRD way to accomplish this feat. 3 The Nnnth would give all material connection to the Prime Universe and become one entity with many egos. Each Ego was to remain an individual but together they became the Narth Supreme . The Nnnth did not want to have all their technology and scientific achievements to be lost or fall into wrong hands. So they destroyed everything physical down to the molecule ievel, including their original home system. But they placed energy copies of their entire tech and all their scientific knowledge into a pocket universe that could only be opened by the Narth Supreme (All of them together. As they destroyed their own home world they found that in its very core was an object that was clearly of artificial nature. A hooded garment, completely indestructible to anything they knew.6 (The Voice of the Rule invites the Narth Supreme 7 at that time and makes the Narth Supreme an Elder of the Universe and charges him to guard that garment until the Dark One himself would come and claim it.) The “Entrance” to the Pocket Universe is a bright white sphere of Prime Energy , mistaken by others as a “Sun”. The Narth Essence becomes a smooth planet size sphere, circling that sun in a perfect orbit. (The Sunwill be known as Narth Light and the Planet as Narth Prime ) The Narth Supreme learns that this Universe is the last one 4 and that the resurrection of the Dark One will occur in his Universe. This is the reason the Narth Supreme joins the Union as he knows the Dark One will resurrect as a Human. (This happens almost 16 billion years after they became the Narth) By then all of their physical life is forgotten and Narth Agents are sent out to learn…One new young Narth is created and he receives an actual body (A machine is used inside the Narth Tech depository to make a body for the young Narth.) His Hugvah is created by the will power of all Narth. as no new Narth had ever been made before. The Narth learn much about Humans and learn that they have lost more than they have gained. Especially emotions such as love and true friendship. The Narth Supreme realizes that the deep friendship between Eric and the Young Narth opens the possibility that the Dark One , the ultimate evil and death itself could also have a third choice…The Dark One also learned concepts like friendship and love , while he sleeps inside Eric and could no longer hurt his friends willingly… The regular Narth more and more gravitated towards a more physical life to experience life and made the decision to slowly (very slowly) trickle Narth technology into Union Tech. Among the first items with Narth technology is the Janus Device of the USS Tigershark .. {See The Narth Secret of the Tigershark ) 1 Know to Cosmologists , Scholars as the Prime Line Universe 2 Something Narth explains to the Artoo many billion years later 3 Way 1 = Wait till the Nnnth naturally make the next step, 2 = Attempt it anyway and risk nullification or make their civilization Anti-Exist. 3= Merge with the Arth 4 It is the Universe that gives rise to the Seven 5 These are the Dark Ones (led by Imperius Invictus Rex, aiming to conquer the Universe and reincarnate as the Dark One) 6 The shroud of the Dark One and one of the 12 tokens of Power 7 An invitation even the Narth Supreme could not dare to ignore Category:Civilizations